emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7126 (10th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Doug is still worried about yesterday's events and Laurel knows she needs to put things right. Chas and Debbie are unimpressed when they see Tracy with Andy. Rachel's irritated when Jimmy asks her to do a clean of Mill Cottage ahead of Nicola's return but is cut up by Tracy who offers to do it for a cheaper price. Laurel goes to impress Bernice with her sales pitch. Brenda is surprised to find out from Priya that Nikhil has a girlfriend, Tanya, who he's planning on moving in with. Laurel apologises to her dad and reveals the good news that Bernice has given her the job. Doug worries that the make-up parties will be another excuse for Laurel to hit the bottle. Rishi is surprised when Georgia bursts into tears when he mentions her being dumped. Nicola returns from her trip and drops a bombshell on Jimmy - she wants them to move to Dubai and has been offered a six-month contract on a job. Sam goes to see Tracy as he is concerned for her. She is about to confide in him about Andy when Chas and Debbie barge in and throw their weight around. Rishi comforts Georgia and Priya wonders if she sees a flicker of something between them. Doug subtly marks the volume of the alcohol bottles in an attempt to catch Laurel out. Rachel is infuriated that Sam has been to see Tracy. Leyla tries to make an upset Brenda realise that Nikhil having a girlfriend doesn't mean he'll forget Gennie and reminds her that she still loves Terry the same even though she's with Bob. When Bob finds her upset, he ignores calls from an unknown number as he tries to reassure her. Vanessa squares it with Kirin to move in while Andy and Tracy are living at Tug Ghyll. Nicola secretly rings her potential boss in Dubai and tells him she'll take the job, despite Jimmy not being keen to move. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: With Doug still worried about the previous day's events, Laurel apologises and realises she needs to put things right, but he's determined to find a way to monitor his daughter's drinking; Debbie and Chas Dingle are unimpressed to see Andy with Tracy; and Nicola drops a bombshell on Jimmy when she returns from Dubai. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,870,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes